Mines
Mines are locations where you can mine blocks in to sell them for money, with the money, you can rank up to a higher ranked mine. Higher ranked mines are filled with blocks that sell for more money which makes making money easier as you rank up, the order of the mines go from A - Z, A being the lowest rank and Z being the highest rank. However, rank Z is not the end, after you reach rank Z you can prestige and restart the rank. These are the content and cost of mines. There are also donator mines which are exclusive to only people who donate, the donator mines you get access to depends on what donator rank you bought. If you bought a donator rank higher than another donator rank, you will have access to that donator rank mine and the current donator rank mine you have. Content Of Mines Mine A - Coal ore and stone Mine B - More coal ore and lesser stone Mine C - Coal block, coal ore and stone Mine D - Coal block, coal ore and iron ore Mine E - Coal block and iron ore Mine F - Iron block and iron ore Mine G - More iron blocks and lesser iron ore Mine H - Redstone ore, iron blocks and iron ore Mine I - Redstone ore and iron block Mine J - Redstone ore, gold ore and iron blocks Mine K - Redstone ore and gold ore Mine L - Redstone ore and gold ore Mine M - Gold blocks and gold ore Mine N - Gold blocks, gold ore and lapis ore Mine O - Gold blocks and lapis ore Mine P - Lapis block, lapis ore and gold blocks Mine Q - Lapis block, lapis ore and super lucky blocks Mine R - Nether quartz, lapis blocks and lapis ore Mine S - Lapis block, nether quartz and super lucky blocks Mine T - Diamond ores, lapis blocks and nether quartz Mine U - Diamond ore, nether quartz and super lucky blocks Mine V - Diamond ore, nether quartz and super lucky blocks Mine W - Diamond blocks, diamond ore and nether quartz Mine X - Diamond blocks and diamond ore Mine Y - Emerald ore, diamond ore and diamond blocks Mine Z - Emerald ore, diamond blocks, emerald blocks and super lucky blocks Prices For Mines Mine A - $10k Mine B - $30k Mine C - $100k Mine D - $250k Mine E - $750k Mine F - $1.5M Mine G - $2.5M Mine H - $5M Mine I - $10M Mine J - $15M Mine K - $25M Mine L - $35M Mine M - $50M Mine N - $75M Mine O - $100M Mine P - $125M Mine Q - $200M Mine R - $400M Mine S - $750M Mine T - $1B Mine U - $1.5B Mine V - $2B Mine W - $4B Mine X - $7.5B Mine Y - $10B Mine Z - $20B Prestige - $50B Content Of Donator Mines Coal Mine - Diamond blocks, diamond ores and lapis blocks Iron Mine - Diamond blocks and diamond ores Gold - Snow, diamond blocks and emerald ore Diamond - Emerald blocks and emerald ore Emerald - More emerald blocks and lesser emerald ore Obsidian - Emerald blocks and nether bricks